It is usual for animals such as dogs to be restrained while outdoors by way of a leash connected at one end to the dog's collar. The dog's handler or owner holds the other end of te leash while taking the dog for a walk, the typical leash having a loop at the free end. The handler places his or her hand through the loop so that it is gripped by the fingers or so that it fits over the handler's wrist, with the fingers then gripping the leash itself for full control of the animal. If the handler wants to carry something at the same time as he or she has an animal on a leash it becomes necessary to carry the article in the other hand or to try to carry the article in the same hand that has control of the leash. This can be difficult if the article is bulky or does not have it own handle since the handler's fingers are not free enough to perform the dual task of holding the article and controlling the leash. There is a need for an accessory that will overcome this problem and allow the handler to control the animal on a leash while giving the handler more flexibility to use his or her fingers for other tasks such as carrying articles.